1. Field
The following description relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method for securing applications and services that are executed in a mobile terminal.
2. Discussion of the Background
A software platform may refer to a system environment in which application programs can be executed. Open platforms have been introduced to provide users with various beneficial services. The open platforms have provided a popular technology platform for various mobile communication terminals.
For example, software developers may develop applications that may be provided or uploaded to a software vendor site, such as an application store, according to an open platform specification. Accordingly, various users may access the web site to download and install applications of choice at a low cost or for free, to receive the corresponding services.
However, while such an open service environment may provide users with various services, the open service environment may provide a possibility of leakage of personal information, virus infection, and fatal system errors by malicious applications or applications with malware (e.g., spyware, virus, add-on applications, and the like).
That is, since an application, whether valid or malicious, can call an open platform Application Programming Interface (API), leakage of user's personal information and abnormal charges may be incurred. For example, if a user installs an application, which the user knows to provide only an alarm operation, the application may call, when it is used or after it is installed, a platform API that can access the user's phonebook, acquire the user's phonebook through the platform API, and then call a platform API that allows use of a network so that the user's phonebook may be hacked.